


Are You Up?

by dandelionwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionwhiskey/pseuds/dandelionwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Up?

“Are you up?”

Jensen sighed, pressing his face into the stiff hotel pillow. “Of course I’m up. You just called me. At 2:30 in the morning.”

“Were you up before I called you?”

“No,” he mumbled. “I am now, though, so you might as well just tell me what this is about.”

“I can’t sleep,” Jared said after a moment. He had that tone in his voice, the one that meant he _could_ sleep if he really wanted to but he had other plans. Jensen was never sure what those plans were until Jared chose to divulge.

He scooted up in his bed, blinking awake. “What’ll lull you to sleep? You wanna plan out our next attack on Misha?”

He heard Jared chuckle over the phone, and couldn’t help feeling pretty good about that. “No,” Jared said. “I don’t think that’ll help right now.”

Sometimes Jared played this game. The one where Jensen had to _say it_. Jared got this weird sense of satisfaction; this thrill from making Jensen _say it_. “What’ll help?” He said, his voice dropping a little. He was a formidable opponent.

“Hearing you moan into my ear while I jerk off thinking about you under me might do it,” Jared said conversationally, and Jensen shivered hard.

“Jesus, Jared,” he breathed, laughing lightly. “Zero to sixty.”

He could practically hear the smile in Jared’s voice. “Yeah, well, I’m impatient tonight.”

“Why’s that?” Jensen asked, rubbing small circles on his stomach under his t-shirt. 

“Been touching myself already,” Jared said. “Thinking about your hands. Your supermodel lips.”

“Shut up,” Jensen admonished lightly, but he was starting to feel warm all over. Jared chuckled.

“It’s true. I like when they get all swollen and puffy after you’ve been sucking my cock.”

“Fuck you, Jared,” Jensen said, rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip. He licked his fingers, getting them wet before letting his hand wander under the waistband of his boxers. He teased along the head of his dick, listening to Jared breathe.

“You start touching yourself yet?” Jared asked. In Jensen’s mind, Jared was laying bare on the bed, clothes long lost on the bathroom floor. Freshly showered, still damp, hair clinging to the back of his neck while he stroked himself, big and hard and all smiles.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, nodding for no one but himself while he curled his fingers around his dick. Jared hummed in approval, which always made Jensen flush a little bit. Whenever Jared looked at him admiringly, pleased with him, Jensen couldn’t help loving it. If he’s the one bringing the grin to Jared’s face, making him pant, making him come, he knows he’s onto something good.

“Good,” Jared said, “good. You hard?”

“Mmhmm,” Jensen sighed, stroking himself with long, languid movements. “Thinking about being under you.”

Jared made a noise in the back of his throat, something like a growl. “You like that, Jensen? When I pin you down, spread your legs wide, fuck into you?”

“Yeah, I like that,” he said breathily, cradling the phone against his shoulder as he dragged his feet up, moving his newly free hand down between his legs. He rubbed two fingers lightly against his rim, a light sound spilling from his mouth straight into the speaker.

“Are you fingering yourself?” Jared asked quickly. “I know that sound. Fuck, Jensen.”

Jensen smiled, fingers swiping through the precome gathering at the tip of his cock. “Getting wet,” he murmured.

“You’re killin’ me,” Jared laughed, followed up with a short, clipped moan. “Wish I was there to do it for you. I love how hot you get when I start playing with your ass, squirming and begging for more.”

“Big hands,” Jensen muttered. He did love Jared’s fingers, his hands, but mostly he loved-

“When I lick you-” Jared paused to catch his breath- “you always pull my hair, fucking back on my tongue like you’re dying for it.”

Jensen swore loudly, his hand moving fast and mercilessly on his dick. He was embarrassingly close, just hearing Jared panting and moaning in his ear like that was enough to make him fall apart.

“You are dying for it, aren’t you?” Jared continued. Jensen briefly wondered if he was trying to kill him. “You want me there so bad to put my mouth on you, get my cock in you.”

“Yes, fuck,” Jensen said, nearly writhing on the sheets. “Wanna suck you off.”

“I bet you do,” Jared said. “Such a fucking natural. Made for it- oh, shit.”

“Gonna come, Jared?” Jensen asked, squeezing his eyes shut. He could see Jared fucking into his fist, cock all red and dripping. It made his mouth water. 

“Mm!” Jared confirmed, “yeah, gonna come, talk to me.”

“Wish you were coming inside me,” Jensen said, “filling me up, fuck. Jared, come on, I want to hear it.”

Jared moaned loud and long into his ear, his name possibly hidden in there somewhere and Jensen could just see it, long ropes of come striping Jared’s stomach, dripping from the head of his cock. He wished he was there to lick it up.

Just thinking that made his muscles seize and he came hard, staining the t-shirt he’d forgotten to take off. His chest heaved for breath while he came down, his orgasm fuzzy and warm in his body. He laughed a little into the receiver, hearing Jared return the favor.

“Awesome,” Jared said. “You’re awesome.”

“If I’m so awesome, why didn’t you just come here? I’m only one floor up,” Jensen laughed, eyes flickering over the hotel room clock.

“What, and miss out on awesome phone sex?”

“Get your ass up here, now,” Jensen said firmly. “You got promises to fulfill.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared laughed, and hung up. Jensen let the phone clatter to the floor, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come join me on tumblr :)](http://dandelionwhiskey.tumblr.com)


End file.
